Mix In The Brownies
by JoongStarr
Summary: NaruxSaku Pregnancy fluff Naruto wakes Sakura to find out she wants ramen and ... brownies for breakfast? So Sakura and Naruto make the special treats together.


**Disclaimer : I do not own NARUTO**

**Sakura : Happy reading!**

**Naruto and JoongStarr : Believe it!**

**Naruto : Hey ... -pouts- you stole my line ...**

**JoongStarr : Yes I did -sticks out tongue then adds with a smirk- believe it!**

**A/N : Poor spelling that may be in the fic is the cause of poor spell check. -sweatdrops-**

* * *

Naruto woke up to a short mass of hair tickling his chin and sat up. Sakura was lying on her side next to the blonde, her lips parted slightly with each breath. The sun cascaded down her delicate features and plump belly. She was about seven months now and the pregnancy was coming along smoothly save for the occasional mood swing and contraction.

Naruto smiled and leaned down gently kissing her pink lips while rubbing her belly. Seeing her stir, he whispered in her ear, "Hey, G'mornin' sleepy head."

Sakura blushed and put her arms around him gazing into his sky blue eyes. "good morning, Naruto." This time, Sakura leaned in for a kiss before shoving him off of her and sitting up (with Naruto's help of course). Quickly, she grabbed a hair tie that was laying next to her forehead protector and sighed pulling her hair up into a neat ponytail.

The blonde cocked his head slightly looking at his lover. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked while assisting her in standing up.

"Thanks ... Nothing's really wrong. I just miss doing mission and help Tsunde-sama. I'm still not used to doing absolutely nothing!"

Naruto laughed lightly. His blue eyes reflecting in the sun. "You work too much. This is a good break for you, believe it!"

Sakura smiled and shrugged, about to comment back when her stomach rumbled and the baby kicked. The konoichi gave a surprised flinch. "Looks like someone's hungry. Naruto, wanna help me make brownies and ramen?"

The blonde crinkled his nose. "_Brownies _and ramen?" He was more than thrilled about ramen for breakfast but _brownies? _"You shouldn't eat sweets for breakfast." He nipped on her ear and pulled her in an embrace.

His pink haired teammate and lover giggled. "Oh well." Taking his hand, she led him out of their bedroom, down the short hallway, and to the kitchen across from their living room wobbling the entire way.

Taking all the necessary items she placed her slender hand across her abdomen and checked everything over. Sakura then nodded her head in approval. "Alright, Let's start by making the brownies first!"

Naruto grinned toothily. "Let's do it!"

Three minutes later Sakura mentioned the brownies mix was thick enough and ready to be put in the oven.

Naruto also obviously thought so too because he was practically drooling at the thick, chocolaty substance.

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes at the blonde's expression and he watched her as she ran a finger through the mix.

"C'mere babe."

Naruto blushed and walked over leaning lightly against her as to not bother their developing baby.

The konoichi held out her index finger. "Take some." She sighed, as he licked her slender digit.

Retrieving said contents Naruto let out a small hiss when Sakura hit him on the head with as little force as she could manage.

"I didn't say **all **of it!"

"I know but you taste good, believe it and ..." Naruto's voice trailed off swiping fudge onto his finger and into the konoichi's wet mouth. "And so does the chocolate mix." He said.

"Mm ... I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, believe it."

"And even our baby Saskia, right?"

"Of course, believe it! What kind of dad would I be!?"

Sakura chuckled, tilting her head as in deep thought which caused the young male to pout. "Well ..."

"Sakura!"

"I'm just playing." She laughed. "Not a very good one. Come one, we have to put these in the over so you can make the ramen."

"Thank God, I'm starving-what? Hey, why do I have to make the ramen?"

"Because you make the best ramen, Naruto! You're good at it." Sakura put the brownies in and leaned into her blonde lover's arms. "You'll be a great father."

"I hope so ..."

"You will."

Naruto gave a bone shattering smile and licked some left over fudge from the corner of her mouth. "Well, I guess brownies aren't that bad in the morning. Just not every day, okay?"

"They're my specialty."

**OWARI**

* * *

**YAY my second NaruxSaku fic! I absolutely have fallen in love with this couple since I started watching Shippuuden. My fic ... It isn't great but I don't think it's bad either. So I'm kind of happy with it. **


End file.
